


Supercut of Us

by Camphalfgalra



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationships, Breaking Up & Making Up, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camphalfgalra/pseuds/Camphalfgalra
Summary: After a year of ending his relationship with the woman he loves, Keith is shocked to find the same woman standing in front of him on one, stormy night. Past memories take over his dreams, making him relive the moments he lived with her, leaving sore marks in his heart as he remembers how they fell in love and broke apart.





	Supercut of Us

“Hey.”

Keith stared at the figure in front of him with wide eyes, one arm hanging loose next to his body and the other one holding the front door to his apartment open. The woman standing in front of him getting soaked by the New York night time rain looked up at him with clouded eyes, her boots soggy and her leather jacket dripping with water everywhere. Her hair was flat and stringy, her bangs covering her amber colored eyes. He spotted a suitcase at her side, the tag labeling her journey from California to New York being a sharp reminded to her whereabouts for the past year.

He licked his lips. “Hi,” he replied softly, eyes full of confusion.

“Can I...come in?”

“I...yeah, sure. Come in,” Keith said, stepping aside and opening the door. 

Pidge mumbled a quiet ‘thanks’ as she lugged her suitcase inside the apartment, her boots making slight squeaking sounds as they made contact with the hardwood flooring. She let out a quiet sigh as she set the suitcase against the shoes lined next to the door, tucking stray strands of hair behind her ears. 

As soon as she had put her luggage down, a large figure came running down the hallway, pouncing on Pidge excitedly. He pawed at her stomach and let out happy whines, licking her chin. 

The woman cracked a smile as she leaned down to scratch under his chin, face full of sudden familiar brightness.

“Hey, Kosmo! I know, buddy. I missed you too.”

Keith made a slight coughing noise, passing by her awkwardly.

“I’ll make some coffee.”

Another ‘thanks’, and no more. 

He frowned as he stepped into the kitchen, her shoes making squeaking noises as she followed after him. She took a seat on one of the kitchen chairs, folding her arms across her chest and keeping her head ducked low. Keith shuffled around the counter, making her a cup of coffee while he tried not to make it obvious that he was utterly confused by her surprise appearance.

“Be careful,” he cautioned as he handed her the finished coffee, “it’s hot.”

“Thanks.”

 _Thanks_. That word was beginning to irritate the living hell out of him.

He inhaled sharply. “What are you doing here, Katie?”

“I….I was going to stay with Allura, but she wasn’t home. So then I remembered that you were probably home, and you live the closest to her….so yeah. I’m here.”

“No, what are you doing _here_? You packed your stuff up and left like a ghost in the middle of the night last year and suddenly you’re back like nothing ever changed. What are you doing here?” he demanded.

Pidge sighed. “I got tired of Cali, so I moved back. It’s not a crime to move back, you know.”

“No, but it’s a crime to step back in the home of the person who you almost married after a year of not even bothering to text,” Keith said with a scowl. “What do you think this is? A game?”

“That’s not what I think this is. I told you, you weren’t on my list to visit; _Allura_ was. I knew you didn’t want to see me so that’s why I didn’t even bother to tell you I was coming back.”

Keith inhaled sharply, glaring at her. “You can stay in the guest room for the night, but you go back to Allura tomorrow. I can’t look at you right now.”

“It’s mutual,” Pidge replied with her lips pressed thinly together.

“You know where everything is,” Keith replied coldly as he stood up, the chair he had been sitting on making a noise. “I’m going to bed.”

He stormed out of the kitchen, Kosmo remaining in the kitchen with Pidge. Traitor, his mind whispered as he walked up the steps and into his room, shutting the door behind him. He threw himself onto his bed face up, sighing and folding his hands on his stomach.

Why now? Why come back now? She hadn’t thought twice about leaving him for California and her hopes and dreams in Manhattan, and suddenly she was back. It was as if she had risen from the dead.

He shook the thoughts from his head and closed his eyes, determined to sleep and not think about her. 

His dreams, of course, were traitorous.

* * *

“You know, normal people have first dates at museums or parks,” she said with a grin, hair spilled around her as she lay flat on her back on the roof of the apartment. “They don’t usually take place on the roof of an apartment.”

“I’m unique, mind you,” Keith replied with a look, holding a sandwich in his hands. “Besides, I’m broke. I’m a broke college student just trying to make it out here in the wilderness known as Manhattan.”

“No one forced you to move to Manhattan, stupid,” she said with a snort. “You should’ve gone to the Island. Besides, you have a dog. You must have some money if you can afford to live in an apartment where they allow pets.”

Keith wrinkled his nose. “No thanks. I may be broke, but I have standards.”

Pidge let out a laugh. “Really? Standards? Our first date is on the roof of your apartment that you share with your other two friends. That really is some standard you have there, Keith.”

“Oh, shut up,” Keith pouted. 

“It’s cute, really,” she grinned. “One hell of a first date to remember, if I do say so myself.”

“Do you want some Carvel or Haagen-Daaz?”

“Both?”

“I like the way you think.”

* * *

“Are you sure it isn’t too soon for me to meet your parents?” Keith asked, scratching the back of his neck. “I mean, we could always come back next year–”

“Oh my god, stop that,” PIdge said with a roll of her eyes. “You worry too much. My parents are going to love you, okay? Your mom loves me, and she doesn’t love anyone except you and Kolivan. Just trust me. You’re going to be invited to every Holt party from now on.”

“I know, but I just…. want to leave a good first impression, okay? I don’t want them to hate me for the rest of their lives, you know? I just want them to like me.”

“Grow some guts and my mom will definitely love you,” Pidge snickered. “Come on. You’ll be fineeee. Put on your big boy pants and man up! You’re meeting the Holts, not the Queen.”

“With the way you describe your mom I might as well be meeting the Queen,” Keith retorted.

“Aw, how sweet! I’m flattered, young man,” Colleen spoke up from the front door entrance, brow quirked in amusement. “You must be my daughter’s boyfriend. Pleased to meet you, Keith.”

Pidge bit her lip to avoid laughing as Keith numbly shook Colleen’s hand, eyes wide with both fear and embarrassment. 

“I think your mom hates me,” Keith whispered to her later that night at the kitchen table when Colleen was setting down the mashed potatoes.

Colleen smiled sweetly as she sat down, folding her hands together and looking between Keith and Pidge excitedly.

“So when’s the wedding?”

Pidge choked on her chicken while Keith stared at Colleen with his mouth agape, Sam laughing in the background next to his wife. 

“ _Mom!_ ”

* * *

“Okay, I don’t think that color couch matches the walls,” Pidge mumbled, arms wrapped around Keith’s shoulders, peering over his head to look at his laptop screen. “Maybe the beige one.”

“We didn’t agree that the walls would be green, so we’re not matching anything with the walls,” Keith said, glancing back at her. “Colleen is going to kill me if she finds out that I fed your obsession with green.”

“Colleen,” Pidge mimicked, rocking her head from head to side. “Please. Two years ago and you couldn’t even look at her without being convinced that she hated you, and now you’re calling her by her first name. Admit it. You’re stuck with the Holts forever.”

“Oh no, that’s so tragic,” Keith moaned, throwing his head back. “I’m stuck with the nerd family! How will I live?”

“Shut up!” Pidge giggled, smacking his chest with her left hand. “You’ve been with me for three years; I don’t think you’ll just give it up that easily.”

“Mmm, you’re right about that,” Keith said pressing a kiss to her forearm. 

“Like I’m also right about the color of the walls?” she asked hopefully. 

Keith let out a snort. “Dream on, babe.”

“Gross,” Lance called out from the living room with Plaxum asleep on his lap. “Get a room, you two!”

“This is why we’re moving! Because of your bitchass!” Pidge called out with a slight glare.

“I love you,” Keith sighed, leaning his head back to look at her with fond eyes. “I really, really love you.”

Pidge chuckled. “It’s mutual, _babe_.” 

“Stop bullying me!”

* * *

“I made up a playlist for our fourth anniversary,” Pidge said, her laptop resting on her lap.

“Shit,” Keith grinned, scooting over from his side of the bed towards her, resting his chin on her shoulder. “Is it as cringy as mine was last year?”

“Definitely,” Pidge grinned, “but I made it anyways because you love corny shit.”

“You love that too,” Keith snorted, looking at the playlist. “Ariana Grande? Halsey? I never knew you loved pop music.”

“I told you it was bad!”

Keith grinned. “Yeah, it’s pretty trash. Hold up. Bohemian Rhapsody? Never mind. This shit is _fire_.”

“Oh my god, Krolia _was_ right. You are emo!”

“I am _not_!”

“Mama! Ooooooooooo!”

“This is abuse, Pidge! Literal abuse!”

Pidge smirked. “You love my abusive ass, though. Especially the ass part.”

Keith rolled his eyes, his lips curling into a smile. “Hell yeah.”

* * *

“Ugh,” Pidge groaned, throwing herself down on the couch, “I hate my job.”

Kosmo trotted over from his place in front of the fireplace towards her, resting his head on her lap. She smiled and ran her fingers through his coat of fur, the dog sighing blissfully. 

Keith raised a brow, looking at her from his side of the couch. “What happened now?”

“They don’t want to give me my own column in the stupid magazine, so I’m basically stuck listening to people whine about grammar issues and I’m a freaking editor now. This is not what I signed up for when I took this job, but hey, we’ve gotta pay the bills somehow.”

Keith smiled sympathetically. “You okay? Want to go get something to drink?”

“Nah,” she sighed, closing her eyes, “I think I’ll just stay here and sleep. Oh, but I have to shower. Maybe I can sleep in the shower!”

Keith winced. “Yeah, please don’t do that. That would be a horrible sixth anniversary present.”

“Psh. That’s in two months, egg head,” Pidge snorted. “I think I’d know my own anniversary with the dumbest person in the world, you know.”

“You’re the one who took the job as an editor, though,” Keith said cheekily. “Who’s dumb now?”

“Shut up.”

* * *

Keith watched as Pidge danced with Allura’s baby in her arms around the dance floor, Allura laughing from the sidelines with Lotor, who looked amused by the whole situation.

“Geez, if you want one so bad you should just get married,” Shiro spoke up, looking down at Keith.

“The ring is in the bottom of my sock drawer,” Keith said without sparing Shiro a glance, eyes trained on Pidge. “I’m just waiting for the right time to propose. Maybe when she’s not tired and complaining about her job.”

“Wait, you already...what?! Keith, is it at least a nice looking–”

“Yes, it is. Lance helped me pick it out and Hunk said it was perfect. They’re both married and their wives love their rings, so I must have done something right. Like I said, I’m just waiting for the right moment to propose. Then we’ll have kids. Just you wait, Shiro. You’re going to be my best man soon.”

“ _Hallelujah_.”

Keith watched curiously as Pidge suddenly handed the baby back to Allura before pulling out her phone from the clutch she was carrying around. He watched her gasp before she ran off the dance floor, the phone pressed up to her ear.

Shiro quirked a brow. “What was that about?”

“I don’t know,” Keith frowned before making his way off the dance floor after her, leaving Shiro alone.

He found her standing outside the wedding venue, the woman standing still with her phone in her hand. She barely looked like she was breathing, Keith’s worry increasing.

“Pidge? Are you...okay?”

She turned around to face him with the biggest smile he had ever seen her wear, eyes sparkling with immense happiness.

“They finally agreed to give me a column in the magazine!”

Keith’s eyes widened. “No way! Are you serious?!”

“Yes! My boss just called and said that I start tomorrow!” she laughed, “oh my god! I’ve been waiting for this, like, forever! I can’t believe it! I finally get my own column!”

“This is amazing, Pidge!” Keith smiled, holding onto her shoulders tightly. “Drinks to celebrate?”

“Hell yeah!” she laughed, smiling at him widely. “I love you, Keith Kogane.”

He smiled back at her. “Forever, Pidge. _Forever_.”

* * *

“You barely have time to sleep or go out with me anymore,” Keith frowned, arms crossed firmly across his chest. “I know this job is important, but we are too. This relationship has two people in it, not just one.”

“It’s two in the morning,” Pidge mumbled, yanking the blanket away from him. “Shut up and sleep.”

“You always do this! I want to talk, and you block me out. What is this to you; a game? You always walk away like nothing’s wrong!”

She turned around to face him with a glare, dark circles under her eyes.

“Shut _up_. I have to get up early tomorrow, and you are making it impossible to sleep.”

“Sorry for caring about our relationship,” Keith said snidely before turning on his side. “Goodnight, Pidge.”

He received no response. With a quick turn of his head, he saw that she had already fallen asleep, her back turned towards him and her face facing the wall. He felt a pang in his chest before he turned his head around again and closed his eyes, face and heart both full of aching pain.

* * *

“I got the job at Rolling Stone,” Pidge said, looking at Keith from across the kitchen table.

“That’s great!”

“There’s a catch, though.”

Keith’s heart plummeted. “You’re moving…aren’t you?”

Pidge frowned. “Yeah. I don’t have to move alone, though! You and Kosmo can come along if you want. I already found some nice apartments in San Fran that you might like–”

“Okay, hold up. When did we agree that I would move with you or that you were taking the job?”

“Uh, I agreed to taking the job? It’s the best job offer I’ve gotten and what I’ve been waiting for since I started working for the stupid magazine and applying for jobs everywhere! It’s my life’s dream, Keith. You’re crazy if you think that I’m not taking the job!”

“You’re crazy if you think I’m moving! I have a life here, Pidge. My entire family, our _friends_ ; they all live here in New York! We’re just fine here. Do you really need to move?”

“Yes because this is what I want!”

“But it’s not what I want!”

“Then if it’s not what you want then why don’t we just go on our own separate ways, mister all high and mighty?” Pidge snapped, slamming her fork down. 

Keith stared at her with wide eyes, mouth slightly agape. As he registered what she said, he grew angry, his brows furrowing and his teeth clenching tightly. 

“Really? That’s how easy this is for you? You’re willing to walk away from everything just to pursue a dream? I thought I was your dream! I thought I was your future! I thought we were your dream!”

“You are, but so is this! I need to be on that plane to Cali, Keith. I _have_ to be there. This is my dream, and you’re being nothing but unsupportive! I thought you above all people would understand,” she spat, glaring at him. 

Keith sucked in a breath and stuck his hand in his pocket, fishing out the small box he has stashed in there. He threw it on the table, the box landing in front of Pidge. 

She opened it and gasped, before looking up at him with wide eyes. 

“Keith….”

“You are my dream, but I’m obviously not yours. I spent two years trying to come up with the perfect way to propose, but you’re willing to drop everything and just leave. Whatever! Just go. This was nothing to you in the first place,” he hissed before standing up and storming out of the kitchen.

“Keith, wait–!”

He slammed the door to their shared room, locking it behind him. He heard her make no attempt to follow after him, making his heart ache even more than it had been before. He leaned against the door and threw his head back, closing his eyes and sucking in the urge to cry. 

Within a few minutes, he heard a knock at the door. 

“Keith? We need to talk.”

He inhaled sharply and opened the door, facing her with gloomy eyes and a frown. Out of nowhere, he pulled her in for a kiss, Pidge’s hands flying up to his hair, her fingers tangling themselves in it. 

He pulled away from her, his hands pressed firmly on her cheeks. 

“Don’t leave me until you have to leave me.”

“Okay,” she whispered before pulling him in for another kiss, Keith wrapping his arms around her waist and her legs hooking themselves around his waist as he kicked the door shut with his foot.

* * *

Keith woke up in a cold sweat, looking around his room wildly. Everything looked the same; his blanket was blue, his shoes were lined up in his closet, and there was no picture frame with the photo of him and Pidge together on his bedside table. _Normal._

He sighed and looked at the time on his alarm clock, running his hands through his hair as he tried to untangle his locks with his fingers. 

_3:27 AM._

With a groan, he got up and made his way out of his room, making sure to not make noise as he walked. He lugged down the stairs and made his way to the kitchen, all too used to waking up at the unholy hours of the morning because of a nightmare. 

What he had forgotten was that Pidge tended to do the same exact thing. 

“I mean, it’s not like I wanted to come back. Well, I did, but I knew he didn’t want me here. I know you do want me here, Kosmo, but your owner is grouchy. He doesn’t want me here.”

Keith heard Kosmo let out a whine and Pidge sigh. 

“I think I’m gonna head out to my parents’ place in New Jersey. This Manhattan life shit is already overwhelming and I’ve only been here for what, a few hours? I’m not a city girl anymore.”

A quiet snort from Kosmo made her laugh. 

“Shut up, Kosmo. You’re going to wake Keith up. I think I might just leave now. He’ll probably just think that it was a nightmare when he wakes up, anyways. It feels weird here. Feels like I’m intruding.”

“It’s pouring outside. I highly doubt you’d want to leave now.”

Pidge lifted her head off the floor to look at Keith, eyes wide. 

“Hey.”

Keith nodded and made his way to the kitchen table, pulling his laptop from its place next to the wall in front of him. He opened it and typed in his password, eyes glued to the screen. 

“Hey.”

“Can’t sleep?” she asked, scratching Kosmo’s neck with her fingers.

“Nope. Bad dream,” he said as he typed in ‘Amazon’ in his search engine. 

“Ah.”

Keith sighed, looking away from his laptop to face her. He closed the laptop shut before folding his arms across his chest. 

“Do you regret moving?”

“Yes,” she replied without skipping a beat. “I regret it every day of my life.”

“Hm.” He frowned. “Was it that easy to just throw what we had away? Was it that easy to throw eight years of love away for a job?”

Pidge sighed, dropping her gaze to the floor. 

“No, it wasn’t. I wanted to, you know, make it work out over long distance or some shit, but you didn’t want to do that. You were so focused on fucking me senseless for the last week I was here that we never talked. You just...I don’t know.”

“You were leaving me for what I assumed was going to be forever. You know as well as I do that long distance relationships don’t last forever.”

“I know.”

Silence. Then;

“I found a boyfriend over there,” she spoke up quietly. “We hooked up at a bar about a month after I moved, and then we dated for a couple of months before ending it. It’s hard to date when you’re still madly in love with someone halfway across the world.”

Keith scoffed lightly. “I slept with Romelle six months after you left. She was here, and then...we got drunk and shit happened. We still talk, but she refuses to get drunk with me again. Her loss.”

Pidge sighed. “You’re a mess. What were you doing; drinking alcohol every night I was away?”

“Yeah. Allura told me it was unhealthy every time she came over, but I didn’t listen. I don’t have space for another mother in my life.”

Pidge frowned. “My mom still asks about you.”

“Yeah? Mine does too.”

“Matt updated me on you the rare few times you two hung out. He said you were quiet and mopey. Why didn’t you just move on?”

Keith looked at her. “Because when you’ve loved someone for eight years, you can’t move on. You’re stuck on the same person, waiting for some miracle to happen, waiting for it all to just be a bad dream only realize that it’s fucked up, but it’s reality.”

“I’m sorry. I should’ve fought harder.”

“We both should’ve fought to make it work.”

A pause. 

“What makes you think we can’t make it work now?”

Keith scoffed. “You’re probably heading back to California in like a week, so–”

“I’m moving back, actually,” she coughed, looking up at him. “They offered me a job here in New York. I took it as soon as I received the offer. I missed home so much and just wanted an excuse to move back.”

“So...you’re staying?”

“Yeah,” she said quietly, “I guess I am. I don’t have to stay with you, though. I’ll check out some places to rent, maybe with Allura–“

“This is your home, Pidge. Even if you left, I’m not just kicking you out.”

“But...history…”

“I want to give us another try,” he said quietly, eyes locking with hers. “I don’t think we’re done, but we need to work on getting back to where we were before. It’s not all going to come back just like that. This shit takes work to fix.”

“I know. But do you really want this?”

“I’ve wanted it ever since you left my apartment one year ago without a goodbye.”

She sighed, looking up at him with hopeful eyes. 

“Okay. We’ll do it.”

Keith nodded. “But first, get off the dirty floor. Kosmo peed there this morning as revenge for not taking him to the dog park.”

“Ugh, Kosmo! We trained you not to do that!”

Keith only chuckled and sat back in his chair, enjoying how Pidge smacked Kosmo’s nose with her hand lightly, scolding him. 

_Oh yeah. He had missed this._

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based off of 'Someone Great' on Netflix. (: Totally check the movie out if you have the chance to; it made me cry like a baby. I hope you guys enjoyed this story! Feedback is also appreciated. <3


End file.
